


The new girl

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like a whole new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The New Girl

This is just a fun little one shot, in which Hermione gives herself a huge overhaul and the boys definitely take notice. If people ask for it, I am willing to make this a chaptered fic. Neither twin died or was hurt.

Hermione Granger was no longer a girl to be described as plain. Her once frizzy hair, now cascading curls, had darkened from the young honey blond to a mature chestnut brown. Her body, tanned and toned, had finally filled out over the summer. No, definitely not plain, not if she had any say.

As she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, smirking (unnervingly) like Malfoy himself, she spotted Ron and Harry and made her way over to them.

'This should be fun.', she thought,smirking.

" Harry!", she squealed as she hugged the emerald eyed teen.

" 'Mione?", Ron questioned, catching her appearance.

"Yes?"

" Not that I'm complaining, but what is all this?", Ron asked, eyeing her bare midriff and elbowing Harry to get him to look.

Harry looked to where Ron's attention was focused and immeadiately noticed the scarlet navel ring.

" Hermione? Are there any more piercings we should know about?", Ron asked, only stuttering slightly.

" What's this..."

" ...About Hermione..."

" ...And piercings?", the twins asked with positively lewd identical smirks.

" Its a new me.", Hermione said with a suggestive smile to the twins. And with that, she boarded the train for her "eighth" year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. ' A whole new Hermione Granger.', she thought as the train pulled away from King's cross station,' What fun.'


End file.
